regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Star Wars: The Regulars
Plot With the Empire believing that the Kyber Saber is a Forerunner weapon, by calling and assumed it to be the Mantle's Light, they prepared their search while the heroes and the Jedi meet the Freemakers and their Lego selves. Transcript *(The episode starts at the moon, an Empire Lich approaches. Scene switches to Devota with Decimus, Wesod, and Pakulin Big Grey Rabbid Chieftain by wearing some bits of Forerunner armory and has a Sangheili Storm Honor Guard helmet looking at a hologram of the Kyber Saber) *'Devota': What kind of a lightsaber is this? *'Sangheili Storm minor 1': A special weapon ever made by some remaining Jedi, they called it the Kyber Saber. *'Sangheili Storm minor 2': Not much known about it, but it is in a hands by a human Jedi. *'Pakulin': The Kyber Saber had to be made by the Forerunners, we have to search for it so we can use it for our glory and faith. *'Devota': We shall inform our lords about this, Kyber Saber, or should've been known as the Mantle's Light. *'Wesod': I agree to be honest. Once we get the Mantle's Light, we have victory. *(With the heroes in the Jedi council) *'Kanan': We got something on the computer. *'Anakin': What is it? *'Kanan': It's Naare. She is working for the Empire and she's a Sith. *'Ezra': You're right. It is. *'Kanan': Also, there's more. *'Obi-Wan': Well, what is it? *'Kanan': It's a Kyber Saber was an ancient artifact of the Jedi. *'Zim': So, that's a new weapon. *'Yoda': Yes. Zim it is. *'Gumball': What's it doing it here? *'Thel': We have no idea. *'Sakan': What is the purpose of the Kyber Saber anyway? *'Anakin': Well, obviously a weapon, so why you ask? *'Sakan': Because in the Empire logs from my Forerunner pad, the Empire believe that it is the Mantle's Light and assumed it to be created by the Forerunners. *'Yoda': Only the prehistoric Jedi made those, but Forerunners are just deceased from ancient times. In any how, it is currently in the hands of the Freemakers, and our lego selves because these Freemakers also heroes as the possible new members of the Je- (Gets interrupted by many Empire forces, breaking in to the council as some of the emperials killed a few Jedi) *'Anakin': Aw no. Not those guys. *'Pakulin': Warriors of the Empire, do you best you can to eliminate everyone who tries to stop you, but we must scavenge this area to find out more about the Mantle's Light! *'Thel': (Kills an Big Grey Rabbid with his Energy Sword) Seriously?! We have a problem with these Empire and their Forerunner obsessions. *'Sakan': (Kills a B1 Battle Droid with a Forerunner Lightsaber) And yet, they always ruin the fun. (Kills a few more Empire troopers) *'Zim': We can't take much more of this, there's so many Empire groups. *'Skoodge': Come on. We have to end this. *(The gang holds a lightsabers kills all the Empire forces) *'Bashful': We did it. *(The remaining Empire forces escaped with something they carried) *'Yoda': Oh dear, they stole the location of the Kyber Saber. *(As the heroes are going to the enator-class Republic Attack Cruiser and headed to find the Freemakers; Beast Morphers Gold avatar sees them) *'Beast Morphers Gold (avatar)': Wonder where the heroes are going? *(MantisGrassHopper INZecter and Proto Mantis INZecter are seen spying on Beast Morphers Gold avatar) *(MantisGrassHopper INZecter and Proto Mantis INZecter hops away) *(With the Empire forces inside an Empire Lich) *'Pakulin': Excellent, we have the location machine of the Mantle's Light, our Lords would be pleased. *'Goldron': Then, let's go find it the location of the Kyber Saber. *'Palukin': Mantle's Light to be exact. *(At Moon's Interior) *'Hawk Moth': Excuse me, my lords. How about if I use my akuma to turn into something else? *'Barranco': That's a great idea, Hawk Moth. *'King Bowser': That'll work. *'King Pig': But, how will you going to do that? *'Hawk Moth': Don't worry, my lords, I got an idea. *(Hawk Moth turns a butterfly into an akuma) *'Hawk Moth': Fly away, my evil akuma, and evilize her! *(The akuma enters Vivix. A light halo appears around Vivix's face) *'Hawk Moth': Hello, Beautibeast, I am Hawk Moth. You now have the power to steal the beauty of the people and make it your own. All I ask is stop the heroes no matter what. Can you do that? *'Vivix': To become beautiful, I'll do it, Hawk Moth! *(Vivix transform into Beautibeast) *'Hawk Moth': See. Say hello to Beautibeast. I akumatized her. *'Snide': Excellent work, Hawk Moth. *'Hawk Moth': Thanks. That's what I do. *'Wrench': Excuse me, Master Snide, Hawk Moth. I've got something to show you. *(Wrench is presenting their latest invention, which is currently covered under a cloak, to Snide) *'Wrench': Master Snide, behold. (taking off the cloak to reveal an Armored Akuma) Say hello to Armored Akuma. The armor was mostly black, but had a silver ribcage down the middle, with golden scales beside it. On the left shoulder was a black cloth with a golden line on it, and a white cape on the back of the body armor. There was a gold mask on the helmet, and silver boots with more golden trim covering parts of the armor. There were black and gold pads on the shoulders, and in the center of the armor was a small red indicator light. *'Snide': Very interesting. (touched the piece of cloth on the side. He looked to Wrench after a while) What is it? *'Wrench': It's an armor. Once Hawk Moth infects it with an Akuma, he will be able to control its every moves! I call it the Armored Akuma. *'Hawk Moth': (he Akumatized a butterfly) Very interesting, Wrench. Thank you for this gift. *(Hawk Moth sending the Akuma from his lair towards the base. The Akuma infected the Armored Akuma, and soon, the head lifted, and the body started to move) *'Snide': Well, Hawk Moth? What do you think? *'Hawk Moth': I think it's quite roomy. This way, we could stop the heroes, and make sure that Beautibeast doesn't mess up again. *'Snide': Right. *(Meanwhile with the Freemakers) *'Kordi Freemaker': Hi, can we help you? *'Ezra': Are you the Freemakers? *'Kordi Freemaker': Yes. We are the Freemakers. *'Sabine': Hey. That Naare is a Sith and working for the Empire. She has a lightsaber is red. *'Kordi Freemaker': Don't worry, Sabine. We know Naare is the Sith and working for the Empire. *'Zeb': You knew? *'Rowan Freemaker': Of course. I stole her lightsaber and the color is blue. *'Kanan': That's wonderful. *'Rtas': Hey, guys. Look. *(The Ghost Lego, Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser Lego and Millennium Falcon Lego arrives) *'The Doctor': It looks like you have more customers, Kordi. *'Stewie': And some people like my pap said Lois only gave him Mega Bloks. *'Brian': Yeah, but why are there lego versions of Jedi here? *'Stewie': Could've been from another universe? *'Kanan': Yes. It was the another universe. *'Mace Windu': They came here to talk about something. *'Vinny': We shall see. *'Anakin': Well, if they want to tell us something, then let them to do it. *'Red': Then, let's go try that Ghost (Lego) first. *(At The Ghost (Lego)) *'Ezra': So, that's the other Ghost ship. *'Kanan': Yep. *'Darwin': Hey, guys look. *(Ezra Lego, Kanan Lego, Zeb Lego, Chopper Lego, Hera Lego and Sabine Lego arrives) *'Darwin': Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, Hera, Sabine, what the heck is going on here? *'Ezra (Lego)': Huh? Who are you? *'Ezra': We're your normal selves obviously. *'Kanan': Well it's true. *'Zeb': Are you us? *'Zeb (Lego)': Yes. We are. *(With the Empire fleet) *'Jul': (On hologram) How long until the human Jedi with the Mantle's Light? *'Devota': Somehow, the human Jedi and his family have been found by the heroes. *'Barranco' (Hologram) The Mantle's Light may be in the hands of the heroes, but it is not too late to capture it. *'Devota': We shall not fail my lords. *(Back in the Ghost Lego) *'Kanan (Lego)': So, you from another universe? *'Kanan': That's right. *'Black': Now let's try the Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser (Lego). *(At Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser Lego) *'Wander': Hey, guys look over here. *(Jedi Lego and Clone Troopers Lego arrives) *'Kanan': Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, what on earth is going on? *'Captain Rex (Lego)': Huh? Who are you? *'Captive Rex': Well duh, we're your normal selves. *(The conversation was interrupted as a fleet of Empire Block Runners were approaching, attacking the Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser Lego) *'Master Chief': We've got hostile emperials incoming. *'Selon': They must be here to search for the so called Kyber Saber. The Empire believed it should belong to them because they assumed it to be the Forerunner Mantle's Light. *'Blue': It's that what they want? *'Leonardo': Yes, Blue. That's a one. *(Devota suddenly chokes Mordecai) *'Devota': Give us, the Empire, the Mantle's Light NOW!!! *(Mordecai while still being choked shooked his head) *'Devota': WHERE IS THE MANTLE'S LIGHT!!!! *'Rowan': We know where the Mantle's light is. It's located at Maz Kanata's castle. *'Devota': What did Rowan said? *'Naare': He said the Mantle's light is located at Maz Kanata's castle. *'Devota': Oh. Does Maz has the Mantle's light? *'Rowan': Yes. She has it. *'Mordecai': Crap! The Empire know where the Kyber Saber is. Maz's castle! *'Kallus': You heard what Rowan said. The Kyber Saber is located at Maz's castle. *'Devota': Let's go. Victory shall be for the Empire! *(The Empire forces used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *'Rowan': You already know where they are heading. *'Rigby': Maz's castle? *'Rowan': Yep. *(At Maz's castle) *'Naare': Excuse us. Are you Maz Kanata? *'Maz': Yes. I am. What can I do for you? *'Devota': We're looking for the Kyber Saber. (Shows a picture of Kyber Saber) Have you seen it? *'Maz': Yes. I have it right here with me. Here. *(Maz hands the Empire forces the Kyber Saber) *'Devota': Okay, everyone. We got the Kyber Saber. *'Palukin': We did it. We got the mantle's light. *'Devota': Onward to victory. Shall we? *'Palukin': Sure. *(As the troops got to their ships and flys away) *(Suddenly, the gang has arrived) *'Dan Zembrovski': We think we're too late. *'Troll Moko': The Empire got the Kyber Saber. *'Rowan': At least we going to see Maz. *'Amanda Highborn': Good call, Rowan. Let's go. *(At Maz's castle) *'Maz': Hello, heroes, what can I do for you? *'Randy Cunningham': That Empire. Do you know you gave it to them? *'Maz': Yes. I did. But, I have something cool. *'Zander': Whoa. Hey, what else you got in there? *'Maz': A tracking device. You could use it to find the Empire. *'Bail Organa': Great idea. We'll use it to find the empire. Let's go. *(As the gang headed to the Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser and fly away to find the empire) *'Maz': Good luck, my friends. You gonna need it. *(At Dino Charge Dimension) *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': Okay. A moment of truth. You ready to go? *'Dino Charge Talon Ranger': Yep. I can't wait to see what this thing can do? *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': You guys are gonmna love this. *'Dino Charge Talon Ranger': Dino Charger, ready! Summon Spino Super Charge Zord! *'Mecha Voice': Dino Charger, engage! *(Spino Zord transform into Spino Super Charge Zord) *'Dino Charge Talon Ranger': Spino Super Charger, activate! *'Mecha Voice': Spino Super Charger, engage! *(Dino Charge Talon Ranger transform into Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger) *'Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger': Alright. It worked. *'Dino Charge Green Ranger': Nice one. *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Awesome. *(Sudednly, Beautineast arrives) *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Oh, no. *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Who is that? *'Beautibeast': I am Beautibeast. I was sent by the Rabbid Empire. I am here to steal the beauty of the people. *'Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger': Stay back, guys. Let me handle Beautibeast myself. *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': Got it. *(Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger and Beautibeast are fighting each other) *'Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger': It's no use! Spino Super Charge Blast! *(Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger shoots Beautibeast) *'Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger': Go, Spino Super Charge Zord! *(Super Charge Zord attacks Beautibeast) *'Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger': Let's go! Spino Super Charge Kick! *(Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger kicks Beautibeast) *'Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger': Spino Chomp! *(Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger chomps Beautibeast) *'Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger': Weapons combine! Spino Super Charge Morph Blaster Final Strike! *(Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger shoots Beautibeast) *'Beautibeast': NOOOOOOOO-O-OOOOO! This can't be happening! *(Beautibeast is defeated) *'Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger': Monster extinct! *'Dino Charge Black Ranger': You did it, Heckyl! *'Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger': Yeah! I did it. I defeated Beautibeast. Hey, where's Prince Philip, exactly? *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': He is standing somewhere else. *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': I'll go find Prince Philip. *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': Are you sure? *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Of coruse. I'll find Prince Philip and fast. *(Dino Charge Aqua Ranger walks away) *'Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger': Good luck. *(At Moon's interior) *'Argan': My lords, Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger has defeated Beautibeast. *'Devota': Let him, Argan. At least, we've got the Mantle's Light. Victory is ours. *'Barranco': Everyone, where's our Kyber Saber? We want to wipe out the heroes with that thing before dinner. *'Palukin': We have it with us. *'Jul': Excellent. Come on. We going to the Imperial Palace. Let's go. *(With Heroes) *'Rowan': The Empire are headed to the Imperial Palace. *'Zander': Let's go. *(At Imperial Palace) *'Bashful': We arrived at Imperial Palace. *'Skoodge': Huh. Things are going our way. For once. *'Sneezy': Yep. *'Kordi': (Gasps) Their here. *(The gang are hiding) *(The Empire Fleet have landed at Imperial Palace) *(The Empire got off the Empire Fleet) *'Kordi': Rowan, we've got to get that Kyber Saber. *'Rowan': Right. Empire! *'Zelok': Rowan? You have more lives than a Loth-cat. *'Rowan': Wait! I need to tell you something. Those crystals called to me. *'Naare': Why? *'Rowan': Well, here's what you don't know. I can call to them too! *'Argan': What? What are you doing? No! No, no, no! No! No! *'Rowan': It's a little trick I learned on Hoth. Now I'm the ultimate power in the universe. And I'm only 12! *'Devota': No! No! No! No! The Kyber Saber is wasted on you! *'Rowan': Wasted? How should I use the saber, Empire? Should I use it to take revenge on you, the monster who hurt my friends?! Is that what I should do, Empire?! Is it?! *'Anakin': Wait, Rowan, don't. Don't use use your anger that anger turn you into the dark side. *'Rowan': You're right, Anakin. That's not me. I'm a Freemaker. And you can't have this! Bye! *(The gang got on the Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser and flys away) *'Barranco': After them! *(At Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser) *'Zander': Hang on! *'Kordi': We can't outrun those TIE fighters in this crate. *'Rowan': Then it's time to play our wild card. *'Roger (Star Wars)': Yes, it is. *'Stormtrooper': Is that another ship? *'Zander': Whoo! I'm Zander Freemaker, the "fastest pilot in the galaxy" guy! And if you want the Kyber Saber, you'll have to catch me! *(With Empire) *'Barranco': He has our saber! Get that ship! *'Naare': Yes, yes, get that ship! Come on to the fleet! *(The Empire got in the fleet and flys away) *(With Zander) *'Zander': These bucketheads are so easy to fool. Rowan, you rebuilt the Blazemaker into the ship of my dreams! Nice work, little brother! *'Kordi': Okay, kiddo. Now we need our disguise. Time for one more build. *'Rowan': One more build. *(Back with Zander) *'Zander': Hey, guys, you know what the funny part is? I'm not even going full throttle. (Laughing) It's been fun, fellas. I'll see you on the other side of the galaxy! Whoo! *(At Empie Fleet) *'Jul': No! Get his friends! Get the other ship! *'Stormtrooper': Acknowledged. All fighters, locate the craft designated StarScavenger! Sir? I'm not seeing it on my scope. Where did it go? It must be here somewhere! *(At Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser) *'Kordi': Good job, Rowan. They'll never find us now. *'Rowan': Whew. Let's go. *(Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser use full throttle and headed light speed to Earth) *(At Moon's interior) *'Barranco': Keep searching! Starships don't simply vanish into thin air! *'Stormtrooper': I'm sorry, sir! We can't find any ships that fit the profile. *'Naare': Too bad the heroes got the Kyber Saber. *'Kamek': Yeah. *'Kallus': How about we make a new weapon like the Kyber Saber? *'Gek': Yeah, good idea, Agent Kallus love that idea. What do we called it? *'Kallus': The Empire Kyber Sabers. It will be our new weapons. *'Barranco': Excellent, Agent Kallus. To the holy laboratory. *(At Park) *'Zander': Are you sure about this, Rowan? *'Kordi': You could do a lot of good with that saber. *'Rowan': Yeah. You're right. I got a Lightsaber and a Kyber Saber. I have two weapons no matter what. *'Benson': That's great. How would you Rowan and your friends get a job at the park? *'Rowan': Of course. We're in. *(Garalan Greed is spying on them) *'Garalan Greed': Hmm. *(Garralan Geed walks away) *'Troll Moko': (Shows them a Ninja Ranger Keys, HyperForce Keys, Time Force Silver Key and Scorpix Ridewatch) Look what I found? A Ninja Ranger Keys, HyperForce Keys, Time Force Silver Key and Scorpix Ridewatch. *'Amanda Highborn': A Ninja Ranger Keys, HyperForce Keys, Time Force Silver Key and Scorpix Ridewatch? Why do you find that Ninja Ranger Keys, HyperForce Keys, Time Force Silver Key and Scorpix Ridewatch? *'Troll Moko': I have no idea, Amanda. I just found the Ninja Ranger Keys, HyperForce Keys, Time Force Silver Key and Scorpix Ridewatch somewhere. *(Mordecai sees a Dragon Core Medal, Love Core Medal and Phoenix Keyblade) *'Mordecai': What's that medals doing here? *(Mordecai picks up the Dragon Core Medal and Love Core Medal and Phoenix Keyblade) *'Rigby': What do you think it is? *'Mordecai': I'm not sure. We're gonna figure what it is. *'Tide': (Spied on the heroes) So, those heroes, got the core medal and the keyblade. Then, I'll find something else. *(Tide sees the Cell Medal, Barbarian Double-Handed Lightsaber, Nunchaku Lightsaber, Swiss Pocket Knife Lightsaber, Axe Lightsaber, Butter Knife Lightsaber and Chainsaw Lightsaber) *'Tide': Excellent. *(Tide grabs the Cell Medal, Barbarian Double-Handed Lightsaber, Nunchaku Lightsaber, Swiss Pocket Knife Lightsaber, Axe Lightsaber, Butter Knife Lightsaber and Chainsaw Lightsaber) *'Tide': Now, I've got the Cell Medal, Barbarian Double-Handed Lightsaber, Nunchaku Lightsaber, Swiss Pocket Knife Lightsaber, Axe Lightsaber, Butter Knife Lightsaber and Chainsaw Lightsaber. Nobody can stop the Monitoring and the Time Jackers. (Laughs) *(Tide walks away) *(Alane is seen spying on Tide) *'Alane': Oh, no. I have to warn the others. *(Alane runs away) *(With OOZ Yummy, Garalan Greed, Dinosaur Greed and OOZ Greed) *'OOZ Yummy': The heroes have return their mission. Our revenge has begun. *'Dinosaur Greed': Excellent. Are we gonna meet up with the other Greeds? *'OOZ Yummy': Yes. *'OOZ Greed': Good. The final destruction of the dimensions is near. *'OOZ Yummy, Garalan Greed, Dinosaur Greed and OOZ Greed': (Laughs) *(Kamen Rider Snkh is spying on OOZ Yummy, Garalan Greed, Dinosaur Greed and OOZ Greed) *'Kamen Rider Ankh': Oh, no. I have to warn the others and fast. *(Kamen Rider Ankh runs away) *(At Canterlot Castle) *'Princess Celestia': The seeds we scattered... *'Princess Luna': ...grew even larger than we thought they would. *'Princess Cadance': A pine-blem! A big pine-blem! *(At Moon's Interior) *'Barranco': We will find those holy Elements. *(At Canterlot Castle) *'Shining Armor': The Rabbid Empire wants the Elements of Harmony? What for...? It can't be... Their plans to get ut?! If they does it... something terrible will happen! This is not over yet. We could it mean? *(At Moon's Interior) *'King Bowser': Find the holy Elements. Find them and fast. The Empire's orders. We going to find it. *(At Canterlot Castle) *'Princess Celestia': The Empire are after the holy Elements. Can the heroes beat the Empire? If they loses, they are gonna give up... This can not be happening. *(At Moon's Interior) *'King Pig': Heroes. You can not defeat us. Now... let's begin. *(At Castle of Friendship) *(Mane Six are asleep) *(At Dream) *'Twilight Sparkle': Where are we...? *'Applejack': Eh? *'Pinkie Pie': Eh?! *(The Mane Six sees the Nightmare Mane Six) *'Rainbow Dash': Is this our evil alter-egos? *(Nightmare Mane Six's magic grows and blasts Mane Six) *'Mane Six': (Screams) *(Mane Six woke up from the dream) *'Mane Six': (Screams) *'Rarity': What was that just now? *'Fluttershy': I have no idea. *(At Moon's Interior) *'Red Eye': Heroes. Just you wait. *'Ridley': You'll see. *(Mane Six will return in The Elements of Harmony) *'of Lego Star Wars: The Regulars' Secret Ending *(At The Amusement Park Land Fair) *'Rook Blonko': Why are we at the Amusement Park Land Fair. *'Mordecai': Well, Rook, this place where they have a ticket booth, games, prizes, rides, foods, food courts, tents and everything. *'Troll Moko': Yep. They have everything. *'Randy Cunningham': I've got a flyer to show you. *(Randy Cunningham shows them a Amusement Park Land Fair Flyer) *'Howard Weinerman': You have a Amusement Park Land Fair Flyer with you? *'Randy Cunningham': Yep. *'Amanda Highborn': Well, alright then. (Sees the Fortune Teller Tent) Look, guys, the Fortune Teller. Wanna see it? *'Kai Green': That's a great idea, Amanda. We would love to. Come on, guys. Let's go. *(Mordecai's Crew are going inside to the Fortune Teller Tent) *'Isadorthy the Fortune Teller': Hello there. *'Mordecai': Who are you? *'Isadorthy the Fortune Teller': My name is Isadorthy the Fortune Teller. I am here to see the future. *'Rayona': Really? *'Isadorthy the Fortune Teller': Yes. I see good things under the horizon. *'Eunice': You want us to see in the future on that crystal ball? *'Isadorthy the Fortune Teller': That's right. *(Mordecai's Crew and Isadorthy the Fortune Teller sees Mordecai's Crew's future in the crystal ball) *'Isadorthy the Fortune Teller': Ooh. I see something in the future. *'Jimmy Jones': Well, what is it? *'Isadorthy the Fortune Teller': I see you in the crystal ball that you and your crew along with everyone at Negative World to team up to stop the mysterious army. *'Rook Shar': Wait, really? *'Isadorthy the Fortune Teller': Yes. And now you'll die by sacrifice yourselves to save the dimensions. *'Manny Armstrong': Hold on, hold on. In a future, we die and sacrifice ourselves to save the dimensions? *'Isadorthy the Fortune Teller': Yes. *'Rigby': Could our future be true? *'Alan Albright': We're not sure, Rigby. (to Isadorthy the Fortune Teller) Thank you for showing us a future, Isadorthy. *'Isadorthy the Fortune Teller': You're welcome. Come again soon. *(Mordecai's Crew are leaving the tent) *'Mordecai': What did she mean by that? *'Kevin Levin': Well, Isadorthy the Fortune Teller was showing us a future that we team up with everyone at Negative World to stop the mysterious army and we sacrifice ourselves to save the dimensions. *'Helen Wheels': Well, what could it mean? *'Lucy Mann': We're not sure. Anyway, let's have fun at the Amusement Park Land Fair. *'All': Right! *(Meanwhile) *'Greg Lune': Are you sure we gonna find some help, guys? *'Ted Quins': Don't worry, Greg. We will find some help. *'Herb Tennyson': Got it covered. You just stick with them. *'Rook Snider': How can we convince- *'Karol Tennyson': Don't worry. Maybe we could find out. *'Kory Levin': Well, alright then. *'Rona Mann': Did we escape from the Negative World? *'Bob Tennyson': Oh, yeah. *'Rolola': We did escape from the Negative World. *'Steve Albright': Does this means we're clones of Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rayona, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *'Caz Daniels': Exactly. We are. *'JJ Jones': Oh, okay. *'Esla': Well, what are we going to do? We escape from the Cabal Council? *'Koko Green': Don't worry, Esla. They won't find us. *'Rook Shelina': Okay, then. *'Eunrika': Good thing, they never find us. *'Artie Zembrovski': I'll say. *'Toko Moko': They never will. *'Ramona Highborn': Indeed, Toko. Indeed. *'Walden Cunningham': Could we just finding someone who can help? *'Herb Weinerman': Sorry. *(At Moon's Interior) *'Zelok': Excuse us, my lords. There's new members are here to join us. *(Kylo Ren (Lego), Supreme Leader Snoke (Lego), General Hux (Lego), Captain Phasma (Lego), Lieutenant Mitaka (Lego), Officer Sumitsu (Lego), First Order Stormtroopers (Lego), First Order Stormtrooper Specialists (Lego), First Order Stromtrooper Combat Engineers (Lego), First Order Stormtrooper Sergeants (Lego), Flametroopers (Lego), First Order Snowtroopers (Lego), Snowtrooper Officers (Lego), First Order TIE Pilots (Lego) and First Order TIE Pilots (Lego) arrives) *'Kylo Ren': Who are you guys are? *'Kylo Ren (Lego)': We are your normal selves. *'King Pig': Are you here to join the Rabbid Empire? *'General Hux (Lego)': Why yes we are. We are here to join the Rabbid Empire. We'ev got something for you. *'King Koopa': What is it? New weapons? *(Kylo Ren (Lego), Supreme Leader Snoke (Lego), General Hux (Lego), Captain Phasma (Lego), Lieutenant Mitaka (Lego), Officer Sumitsu (Lego), First Order Stormtroopers (Lego), First Order Stormtrooper Specialists (Lego), First Order Stromtrooper Combat Engineers (Lego), First Order Stormtrooper Sergeants (Lego), Flametroopers (Lego), First Order Snowtroopers (Lego), Snowtrooper Officers (Lego), First Order TIE Pilots (Lego) and First Order TIE Pilots (Lego) shows the Rabbid Empire a Night-Night Pistol, Net-Boomerang, Size Ray Gun, Anti-Gravity Ball and Blaster Pistol Lightsaber) *'Supreme Leader Snoke (Lego)': Yes. Say hello to the Night-Night Pistol, Net-Boomerang, Size Ray Gun, Anti-Gravity Ball and Blaster Pistol Lightsaber. We could use it to make new weapons. *'Red Eye': What a great idea. That actually might work. *'Ridley': Thanks for the new wapons. *'Supreme Leader Snoke (Lego)': You're welcome. *(At INZECT HQ) *'Sora Yuliya': Alright, Rocky, what's a surprise for? *'Rocky Klark': Good question, Sora. I'll let Lucaus Fax, the advisor of the INZECT about this. *'Lucaus Fox': Thank you, Rocky. When the INZECT wanted to have their Kamen Rider troops. *'Arinca Kakiki': Wait, really? *'Lucaus Fox': Yes. *'Sam Welsh': Do the INZECT are gonna need Kamen Rider troops? *'Lucaus Fox': Yes. The INZECTroopers are gonna use Ousha INZecters to transform into Kamen Rider Oushas. *'Jeff Amell': Wow. That was amazing. *'Lucaus Fox': Yep. These Ousha INZecters are for INZECTroopers! Even those without special dispositions... ...can become Kamen Riders! *(Ousha INZecters arrives) *'INZECTroopers': Kamen Rider! *'Ousha INZecters': Kamen Rider! *(INZECTroopers transform into Kamen Rider Oushas) *'Ousha INZecters': Change Myrmmecia! *'Lucaus Fox': Well? Cool, right? It's awesome, isn't it? This is pretty nice! Kamen Rider Oushas! They transformed! They transformed! They transformed! *'Taro Yakumo': Wow. That was amazing. They transform into Kamen Rider Oushas. *'Lucaus Fox': Right. *'Rocky Klark': So, what do you think? *'Deuce Dexson': We love it! *'Rocky Klark': You do? *'Sora Yuliya': Yeah. That could might work. The INZECTroopers are gonna use their Ousha INZecters to become Kamen Rider Oushas. That'll work. *'Rocky Klark': Yep. *'Sora Yuliya': We love that idea. We do need Kamen Rider troops. *'Rocky Klark': Excellent, we know you love it. *(At Neo-INZECT HQ) *'Sander Tencan': Alright, Ricky, what's a surprise for? *'Ricky Kender': Good question, Sander. I'll let Petepal Andersaw, the advisor of the Neo-INZECT about this. *'Perepal Andersaw': Thank you, Ricky. When the Neo-INZECT wanted to have their Kamen Rider troops. *'Arinca Kakiki': Wait, really? *'Perepal Andersaw': Yes. *'Derek Klarke': Do the Neo-INZECT are gonna need Kamen Rider troops? *'Perepal Andersaw': Yes. The Neotroopers are gonna use Queen INZecters to transform into INZECTrooper-NEOS. *'Jeff Amell': Wow. That was amazing. *'Perepal Andersaw': Yep. These Queen INZecters are for Neotroopers! Even those without special dispositions... ...can become Kamen Riders! *(Queen INZecters arrives) *'Neotroopers': Kamen Rider! *'Queen INZecters': Kamen Rider! *(Neotroopers transform into INZECTroopers-NEOS) *'Queen INZecters': Change Queen! *'Petepal Andersaw': Well? Cool, right? It's awesome, isn't it? This is pretty nice! INZECtrooper-NEOS! They transformed! They transformed! They transformed! *'Scooter Yugirama': Wow. That was amazing. They transform into INZECTroopers-NEOS. *'Petepal Andersaw': Right. *'Ricky Kender': So, what do you think? *'Shu Yugirama': We love it! *'Ricky Kender': You do? *'Hidenarka Otto': Yeah. That could might work. The Neotroopers are gonna use their Queen INZecters to become INZECTroopers-NEOS. That'll work. *'Ricky Kender': Yep. *'Sander Tencan': We love that idea. We do need Kamen Rider troops. *'Ricky Kender': Excellent, we know you love it. *(Meanwhile...) *'Anoopa': There they are. It's the Ultronbots. *'Scotty Ford': Shall we get started? *'Golock': You know it. *'Builder Drivers': Full Build Project!! Hyper Build Match!! BuilderCross-Z! Are you ready? *'Charge Driver': Phi Jelly! *'Cross-Z Driver': WAKE UP BOTTLE! DRAGON! *'Smart Miridewatch': Smart! *'Anoopa, Scotty Ford, Golock, Darren Shawn and Arce McDougan': Kamen Rider! *'Charge Driver': Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Phi in Phi Charge! Buraa! *'Builder Drivers': Full Armor! Full Project! Armored FullBuild! Yeah! Dragon! Tank! Be The One! BuilderCross-Z! Yeahhh! Yeahhh! *'Cross-Z Driver': WAKE UP SHINING! GET NEW DRAGON! CROSS-Z! *'Space-Time Driver': Rider Time! Kamen Rider Smart! *(Anoopa, Scotty Ford, Golock, Darren Shawn and Arce McDougan transform into Kamen Rider Gold Builder, Kamen Rider Phi Charge and Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuilder,Kamen Rider Cross-Z New Gen and Kamen Rider Smart) *'Kamen Rider Gold Builder': Let's go! *'Kamen Rider Phi Charge, Kamen Rider BuilderCross-Z, Kamen Rider Cross-Z New Gen and Kamen Rider Smart': Yeah! *(Kamen Rider Gold Builder, Kamen Rider Phi Charge, Kamen Rider BuilderCross-Z, Kamen Rider Cross-Z New Gen, Kamen Rider Smart and Ultronbots are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Gold Builder': Let's finish this! *'Charge Driver': Scrap Break! *'Builder Drivers and Cross-Z Driver': Are you ready? *'Kamen Rider BuilderCross-Z': Love and Peace Finish! *'Space-Time Driver': Finish Time! Time Break! *(Kamen Rider Gold Builder, Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuilder, Kamen Rider Cross-Z New Gen and Kamen Rider Smart kicks Ultronbots) *(Ultronbots are defeated) *'Kamen Rider Gold Builder': We did it. *'Kamen Rider BuilderCross-Z': Hey, Anoopa, look. *(Kamen Rider Gold Builder, Kamen Rider Phi Charge, Kamen Rider BuilderCross-Z, Kamen Rider Cross-Z New Gen and Kamen Rider Smart sees the Bleed Ridewatch, SB-913B Dark Kaiza Driver and Beyond Hero Eye) *'Kamen Rider BuilderCross-Z': Shall we grab it? *'Kamen Rider Phi Charge': Sure. *(Kamen Rider Gold Builder, Kamen Rider Phi Charge, Kamen Rider BuilderCross-Z and Kamen Rider Cross-Z New Gen grabs the Bleed Ridewatch, SB-913B Dark Kaiza Driver and Beyond Hero Eye) *'Kamen Rider BuilderCross-Z': A Bleed Ridewatch, SB-913B Dark Kaiza Driver and Beyond Hero Eye? What is it doing here? *'Kamen Rider Phi Charge': We're not sure. *'Kamen Rider Smart': Come on. We have to meet up with the others. *'Kamen Rider Cross-Z New Gen': Got it. *(Kamen Rider Gold Builder, Kamen Rider Phi Charge, Kamen Rider BuilderCross-Z, Kamen Rider Cross-Z New Gen and Kamen Rider Smart runs away) *(With Evolt and Neo-Evolt) *'Evolt': We need to find these new weapons for the Rabbid Empire as gifts? *'Neo-Evolt': You mean this? (Pointed at Empirephone X, Chain Rifle, Laser Toilet Brush, Hypno Fan and Laser Flower Blaster) *'Evolt': Bingo, Neo-Evolt. That's a one. Come on. Let's go grab it. *(Evolt and Neo-Evolt grabs the Empirephone X, Chain Rifle, Laser Toilet Brush, Hypno Fan and Laser Flower Blaster) *'Neo-Evolt': Well, that was easy. *'Evolt': Yep. *(Kamen Rider Dark Dimension and Kamen Rider Dark Dimension Violent Emotion arrives) *'Kamen Rider Dark Dimension': Did you two find new weapons for the Rabbid Empire? *'Evolt': Yes. What you find? *'Kamen Rider Dark Dimension Violent Emotion': A flying submarine. *(Kamen Rider Dark Dimension and Kamen Rider Dark Dimension Violent Emotion shows Evolt and Neo-Evolt a Flying Submarine) *'Neo-Evolt': That's a flying submarine? *'Kamen Rider Dark Dimension Violent Emotion': Yep. *'Evolt': Okay, then. Wanna get inside to the flying submarine? *'Kamen Rider Dark Dimension': Yes. *(Evolt, Neo-Evolt, Kamen Rider Dark Dimension and Kamen Rider Dark Dimension Violent Emotion got on the Flying Submarine and fly away to Negative World) *(Meanwhile, Elsewhere...) *(We see people of Summer Cove are running away) *(With Madame Odius) *'Madame Odius': This is most excellent. I was able to help me for destryoing the rangers thanks to you. *(We see Dark Beast Morphers Red are outside) *'Dark Beast Morphers Red': Come out and fight, Rangers. *'Brody Romero': (off-screen) Stop! *(A live-action Sarah Tompson, Calvin Maxwell, Brody Romero, Preston Tien and Hayley Foster arrives) *'Brody Romero': It's Morphin' Time! Power Stars, lock on! *(Sarah, Calvin, Brody, Preston and Hayley insert the Ninja Power Stars into the Ninja Battle Morphers) *'Sarah Tompson, Calvin Maxwell, Brody Romero, Preston Tien and Hayley Foster': Ready! Ninja Spin! *(Sarah, Calvin, Brody, Preston and Hayley transform into Ninja Steel Rangers) *(Ninja Steel Rangers and Dark Beast Morphers Red are fighting each other) *'Ninja Steel Red': How do you like that?! *'Dark Beast Morphers Red': Beast Blast! *(Dark Beast Morphers Red tries to shoot Beast Morphers Red; but blocked by Ninja Steel Pink with her Ninja Blade) *'Ninja Steel Red': Alright! Thank you, Sarah! *'Ninja Steel Pink': Be careful, Brody. That is not a member of the Galaxy Warriors, after all. *'Dark Beast Morphers Red': My name is Dark Beast Morphers Red! I am sent here by the Cabal Council! *'Ninja Steel Yellow': Cabal Council? What's he talking about? *'Ninja Steel Red': I'm not sure, Calvin. *(Dark Beast Morphres Red uses his Cheetah Speed to attack Ninja Steel Rangers) *'Ninja Steel Red': What?! How did he do it? *'Dark Beast Morphers Red': Because, I have speed. *(Dark Beast Morphers Red slashes Ninja Steel Red) *(Dark Beast Morphres Red slashes Ninja Steel Blue, Ninja Steel Pink and Ninja Steel White) *'Dark Beast Morphers Red': No one can get in my way! Later! *(Suddenly, a live-action Troy Burrows arrives) *'Troy Burrows': Not so fast! *'Ninja Steel Rangers': Huh? *'Dark Beast Morphers Red': Hey! Who are you? *'Troy Burrows': It's Morphin' Time! Super Mega Mode! *(Troy Burrows transform into Super Megaforce Red) *(Super Megaforce Red and Dark Beast Morphers Red charge) *(Super Megaforce Red and Dark Beast Morphers Red are fighting each other) *'Ninja Steel Blue': Who is he? *'Ninja Steel Yellow': It's he a Legendary Ranger? *'Ninja Steel Blue': I think so. *'Super Megaforce Red': Super Mega Saber! Charged! Super Mega Slash! *(Super Megaforce Red slashes Dark Beast Morphers Red) *(Dark Beast Morphers Red is now weaken) *'Dark Beast Morphers Red': Boy, you're good. I'll be back. You'll see. *(Dark Beast Morphers Red runs away) *'Super Megaforce Red': Are you okay? *'Ninja Steel Red': Yeah. Thanks for saving us. *'Super Megafore Red': No problem. *(Ninja Steel Red and Super Megaforce Red shake hands) *'Super Megaforce Red': Until we meet again, Ninja Steel. Later. *(Super Megaforce Red walks away) *'Ninja Steel Red': Bye. *'Ninja Steel Blue': Brody, how did they know our name? *'Ninja Steel Red': I have no idea, Preston. *'Ninja Steel Yellow': Who was that Dark Beast Morphers Red? *'Ninja Steel Red': I have no clue, Calvin. Let's get back to base. Levi, Mick and Redbot needs us. *'Ninja Steel Pink': Right. Let's go. *(Ninja Steel Rangers runs away) *(Meanwhile...) *(Kamen Rider Dark Boron is attacking Coral Harbor) *(At Grid Battleforce) *'Grid Battleforce Guardian': A mysterious lifeform has appeared. *(A live-action Ravi Shaw, Devon Daniels and Zoey Reeves arrives) *(Ravi Shaw, Devon Daniels and Zoey Reeves saw Kamen Rider Dark Boron on the screen) *'Ravi Shaw': Is it a Robotron? *'Grid Battleforce Guardian 2': I can't comfirm a Robotron signal. *'Zoey Reeves': Could it be a new enemy that's not a Robotron?! *'Devon Daniels': Let's go. If we go, we'll find out. *'Commander Shaw': Rangers, go find out what it is that wasn't a Robotron? *'Devon Daniels': On it, Commander. Let's go. *(Ravi Shaw, Devon Daniels and Zoey Reeves are going outside) *(At Outside) *(A live-action Ravi Shaw, Devon Daniels and Zoey Reeves arrives) *'Ravi Shaw': What is he? *'Zoey Reeves': That's totally old fashioned. *'Devon Daniels': It doesn't matter who it is. Let's find out and fast. Let's go. *(Ravi Shaw, Devon Daniels and Zoey Reeves on one hand and Kamen Rider Dark Boron on the other are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': So you show yourselves, Power Rangers Beast Morphers! *'Devon Daniels': Who are you?! *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': I am Kamen Rider Dark Boron. I am a member of the Cabal Council! *'Ravi Shaw': Never heard of you. *'Devon Daniels': Just what is Cabal Council? *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': It is a secret orginzation that unfies all evil! And this great bosses is Cabal Council's Great Leaders! Our Masters! *'Devon Daniels': So your bosses are their masters? *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': Yeah. And you're the Beast Morphers? *'Devon Daniels': So what if we were? *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': I will destroy you. *'Devon Daniels': Let's go! It's Morphin' Time! *'Ravi Shaw, Devon Daniels and Zoey Reeves': Activate Beast Power! Ha! *(Ravi Shaw, Devon Daniels and Zoey Reeves transform into Beast Morphers Rangers) *'Beast Morphers Red': Beast Morphers Red! *'Beast Morphers Blue': Beast Morphers Blue! *'Beast Morphers Yellow': Beast Morphers Yellow! *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': Oh? *'Beast Morphers Red': Unleash the Beast! *'Beast Morphers Rangers': Transport: Beast-X Saber! *(Beast Morphers Rangers summons Beast-X Sabers) *(Beast Morphers Rangers and Kamen Rider Dark Boron charge) *(Beast Morphers Rangers and Kamen Rider Dark Boron are fighting each other) *'Beast Morphers Blue': Gorilla Smash! *(Beast Morphers Blue smashes Kamen Rider Dark Boron) *'Beast Morphers Yellow': Beast-X Slash! *(Beast Morphers Yellow slashes Kamen Rider Dark Boron) *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': In that case, take this! Clock Up! *'Rider Belt': Clock Up! *(Kamen Rider Dark Boron turns invisible) *'Beast Morphers Yellow': Where is he?! *'Beast Morphers Blue': Stay calm. He's just moving at light speed. *'Beast Morphers Red': Yeah. I can see him. *(Invisible Kamen Rider Dark Boron and Beast Morphers Red charge) *'Rider Belt': Clock Over! *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': I've been waiting for this! *'Beast Morphers Red': Alright. *'Super Megaforce Blue': We won't allow it! *(Super Mega Rangers arrives) *(Super Mega Rangers and Kamen Rider Dark Boron are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Blue': So you're Dark Boron? *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': Yeah. *'Super Megaforce Yellow': He's up to something. *'Super Megaforce Silver': Kamen Rider Dark Boron! Why are you working for the Cabal Council? *'Beast Morphers Yellow': Eh?! *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': Because, our masters are the old friends of the Empire Lords the Rabbid Empire. Also, we're going to take over the multiverse with a little help from the Rabbid Empire. *'Beast Morphers Blue': What?! *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': I am going to destroy you, Beast Morphers and Super Megaforce! *'Super Megaforce Green': At this rate, the Rabbid Empire and the Cabal Council are working together! *'Super Megaforce Pink': Why has such a thing happened? *(Super Mega Rangers, Beast Morphers Rangers and Kamen Rider Dark Boron are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': Begone! *'Dark Boron INZecter': 1, 2, 3! *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': Rider Kick! *'Dark Boron INZecter': Rider Kick! *(Kamen Rider Dark Born kicks Super Mega Rangers and Beast Morphers Rangers) *'Kamen Rider Dark Boron': We will meet again. *(Kamen Rider Dark Boron walks away) *'Super Megaforce Blue': Who was he? *'Super Megaforce Silver': Just what was that? *'Super Megaforce Yellow': I have no idea. *'Beast Morphers Nlue': Hey! You're Power Rangers Super Megaforce, right? *'Super Megaforce Blue': Right. You're Power Rangers Beast Morphers? *'Beast Morphers Blue': That's right. Thanks for helping us. *'Super Megaforce Blue': No problem. *(Beast Morphers Blue and Beast Morphers Yellow shake Super Megaforce Blue's hand and Super Megaforce Yellow's hand) *'Beast Morphers Red': Wait. You're going to leave? *'Super Megaforce Silver': That's right. It was nice teamming up with you. *'Beast Morphers Red': Yeah. That was great. *'Super Megaforce Blue': Yep. We will meet again. *(Super Mega Rangers walks away) *'Beast Morphers Red': See ya. Come on, guys, let's go back to base. *'Beast Morphers Blue and Beast Morphers Yellow': Right! *(Beast Morphers Rangers runs away) *(Somewhere in Dino Charge Dimension...) *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': This can not be happening. *(A live-action Dino Charge Aqua Ranger arrives) *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': I am going to find out at the park where the heroes are. *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Are you really going to do it, Prince Philip? Isn't there a gentler way of doing it? *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': No. I'm sure you've heard the rumors, James. The Cabal Council are up to no good. *(Later, Somewhere Else...) *'Blane Carlington': I must investigate the town as soon as possible. Most likey... It will decide who will be victorious in the battle. Hmm. *(Blane Carlington sees Evilwing) *'Blane Carlington': Oh, Evilwing! What are you doing here? *'Evilwing': I'm here to help you. *'Blane Carlington': Really? *'Evilwing': Yes. I found something for you. *(Evilwing hands Blane Carlington a Surge Advent Deck) *'Blane Carlington': It's that a Surge Advent Deck? *'Evilwing': Yes. I found it. You could transform into Kamen Rider. But, it's not your time to transform yet. *'Blane Carlington': Got it. Shall we find some new weapons for the Cabal Council's old friends and allies, the Rabbid Empire? *'Evilwing': Sure. *(Blane Carlington and Evilwing sees the Rabbid Blaster and Grenade Stick) *'Blane Carlington': It's that it? *'Evilwing': Yep. Let's grab thos two weapons. *'Blane Carlington': Right. *(Blane Carlington and Evilwing grabs the Rabbid Blaster and Grenade Stick) *'Blane Carlington': That was easy. *'Evilwing': Yep. Let's go find anything else. *'Blane Carlington': Right. *(Blane Carlington and Evilwing are walking away) *(At Brooklyn) *'Masked Rider X': I see their secret hideout. You ready, Future Omega Ranger? *'Future Omega Ranger': (On Communicator) Don't worry, Masked Rider X. The plans in place. *'Masked Rider X': Do, do, do. Where did they go? *'Future Omega Ranger': (On Communicator) X. *'Masked Rider X': What is it, Future Omega Ranger? *'Future Omega Ranger': (On Communicator) Twisty McGlen, Flamming Hot Fiola and The Crunchster are not here. Their gone. *'Masked Rider X': Well, where could it be? *'Future Omega Ranger': (On Communicator) I'm not sure. We don't know where they are. Abord the mission. *'Masked Rider X': Right. (Sees the X Ridewatch) Hello. What's this? *(Masked Rider X grabs the X Ridewatch) *'Masked Rider X': Where did I find that X Ridewatch? No matters. I better keep this for safe keeping. *(As Masked Rider X left; Piere sees him) *'Piere': Find out all you want, X. But, we the Cabal Council can't stop us now. (Laughs) (Sees the Transporter) Hello there. *(Piere grabs the Transporter) *'Piere': Now, then. I got the Transporter and It's time to go back to base at Negative World. *(Piere walks away) *(Meanwhile in Ventara...) *(We see the destruction of Ventara) *'Kamen Rider Torque': I'm still alive, Guys! Guys? Anybody? Somebody! SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *'Kamen Rider Wrath': Don't worry, Torque. We got you. (pulls a pager out and sends a message to All Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders, VR Troopers. Beetleborgs and Astralborgs) I'm going to regret this. *(Kamen Rider Axe grabs Kamen Rider Torque) *'Kamen Rider Strike, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Axe and Kamen Rider Torque': (Grunts) *(Kamen Rider Strike, Kamen Rider Spear, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Axe and Kamen Rider Torque crawling towards a mysterious book, but a mysterious stranger picks it up.) *'Kamen Rider Strike, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Axe and Kamen Rider Torque': (Grunts) *'The Monitoring': You failed. *'Kamen Rider Wrath': Why are you doing this? *'The Monitoring': You did this to yourself, and now all of you will perish. *(The Monitoring opens the book) *(Kamen Rider Strike, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Axe and Kamen Rider Torque runs away and headed to Dragon Knight Dimension) *'Chestnut': (Narrating) It appears that The Monitoring has opened the Book of Legacy. Kamen Rider Strike, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Axe and Kamen Rider Torque are running away and headed to Dragon Knight Dimension. Will Kamen Rider Strike, Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Tiger and Kamen Rider Torque be alright? We will find out in the next episode of The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United. *(To Be Continued...) Trivia *The Freemakers know Naare is the Sith and working for the Empire. *Rowan stole Naare's lightsaber and the color is blue. *Ezra has two lightsabers are blue and green. *Kordi Freemaker, Rowan Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, Roger (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Lego), Anakin Skywalker (Lego), Padme Amidala (Lego), Commander Cody (Lego), Yoda (Lego), Commander Cody (Lego), Lieutenant Thire (Lego), Ahsoka Tano (Lego), Jar Jar Binks (Lego), Captain Rex (Lego), Mace Windu (Lego), Commander Ponds (Lego), Ki-Adi Mundi (Lego), Kit Fisto (Lego), Commander Stone (Lego), Aayla Secura (Lego), Commander Bly (Lego), Luminara Unduli (Lego), Barriss Offee (Lego), Clone Troopers (Lego), R2-D2 (Lego), Plo Koon (Lego), C-3PO (Lego), Nahdar Vebb (Lego), Commander Fil (Lego), Adi Gallia (Lego), Eeth Koth (Lego), Bail Organa (Lego), Senate Commandos (Lego), Saesee Tiin (Lego), Shaak Ti (Lego), Commander Gree (Lego), Commander Fox (Lego), Commander Wolffe (Lego), Commander Gregor (Lego), Ezra Bridger (Lego), Kanan Jarrus (Lego), Sabine Wren (Lego), Garazeb Orrelios (Lego) and Hera Syndulla (Lego) got a job at the park. *Armored Akuma, Naare, Cad Bane (Lego), Aurra Sing (Lego), Robonino (Lego), Shahan Alama (Lego), Commando Droids (Lego), MagnaGuards (Lego), Count Dooku (Lego), Jango Fett (Lego), Battle Droids (Lego), Super Battle Droids (Lego), Gold Super Battle Droids (Lego), Battle Droid Commanders (Lego), Hondo Ohnaka (Lego), Lep Servant Droid (Lego), TX-20 (Lego), Destroyer Droids (Lego), Heavy Battle Super Droids (Lego), General Grevious (Lego), Asajj Ventress (Lego), Darth Maul (Lego), Emperor Palpatine (Lego), Darth Vader (Lego), Clone Shadow Troopers (Lego), Stormtroopers (Lego), Nute Gunray (Lego), Savage Opress (Lego), Snowtroopers (Lego), Fifth Brother (Lego), Seventh Sister (Lego), Kylo Ren (Lego), Supreme Leader Snoke (Lego), General Hux (Lego), Captain Phasma (Lego), Lieutenant Mitaka (Lego), Officer Sumitsu (Lego), First Order Stormtroopers (Lego), First Order Stormtrooper Specialists (Lego), First Order Stromtrooper Combat Engineers (Lego), First Order Stormtrooper Sergeants (Lego), Flametroopers (Lego), First Order Snowtroopers (Lego), Snowtrooper Officers (Lego), First Order TIE Pilots (Lego) and First Order TIE Pilots (Lego) are working for the Empire. *Scott Shantz, Zach Woods, Josh Green, Phil LaMarr, Rebecca Shoichet, Charlie Barnett, Odessa Adlon, Eugene Byrd, Montserrat Hernandez, Joseph David-Jones, Zachary Levi, Nicole Maines, Nafessa Williams, Eva Tavares, Brec Bassinger, Graham Verchere, Jeff Wahlberg, Paula Berry, Michael Campion, David Gasman, Jeffrey Combs, Fred Tatasciore, Ty Burrell, Terry McGurrin, Grant Show, Jason Lee and Terry Crews guest stars as Greg Lune, Ted Quins, Herb Tennyson, Rook Snider, Karol Tennyson, Kory Levin, Rona Mann, Bob Tennyson, Rolola, Steve Albright, Caz Daniels, JJ Jones, Esla, Koko Green, Rook Shelina, Eunrika, Artie Zembrovski, Toko Moko, Ramona Highborn, Walden Cunningham, Herb Weinerman, Evolt, Neo-Evolt, Kamen Rider Dark Dimension, Kamen Rider Dark Dimension Violent Emotion, Blane Carlington, Evilwing and The Monitoring. Gallery Enters As Beet Buster Fully Morphed.jpg|Beast Morphers Gold (avatar) EJgLYEsUcAA4pHZ.jpg|MantisGrassHopper INZecter EFwd1uVUYAY5IPz.jpg|Proto Mantis INZecter Beautibeast i am hawk moth by superherotimefan da0rdu1-pre.jpg|Vivix is being akumatized by Hawk Moth Armored akuma by superherotimefan da0recx-fullview.jpg|Armored Akuma D7gbjv5-db207817-a7d3-4742-9f5c-24e4e205156e.png|Spino Super Charge Zord and Spino Super Charge Morpher Kyoryunavy carnival by wolfknight90-d9nd9pk.jpg|Spino Super Charge Talon Ranger GaraGreeed.png|Garalan Greed D4mih3u-27c51266-9c7c-4866-a666-ce84994d005a.jpg|Ninja Ranger Keys DV6Kc7zVMAEYrhn.jpg|HyperForce Keys and Time Force Silver Key 73052474 p1.jpg|Scorpix Ridewatch 18634832 p0 master1200.jpg|Dragon Core Medal D3at82e-f87c7352-6680-4231-8a01-4a127cfd4826.jpg|Love Core Medal Dnmkth-bda0520d-1e83-47f9-b05f-026293976290.png|Phoenix Keyblade 螢幕快照 2016-04-07 下午09.00.38.png|Tide Cheetahcell2.JPG|Cell Medal Af0ecf73617ef4476eb9c29e64974b7c.jpg|Barbarian Double-Handed Lightsaber, Nunchaku Lightsaber, Swiss Pocket Knife Lightsaber, Axe Lightsaber, Butter Knife Lightsaber and Chainsaw Lightsaber Alan.jpg|Alane Tatoba yummy by kamenriderpegasus-d938hbo.jpg|OOZ Yummy Kyoryu Greeed in Ghost.jpg|Dinosaur Greed OOO Tatoba Greeed.png|OOZ Greed Kamen rider ankh revised by tokuteen2004 dcheu91-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Ankh Movie-remastered throne room S8 opening.png Nightmare Mane 6.png|Nightmare Mane Six The Mane Six wake up S5E13.png|The Mane Six woke up from their dream DpYHxF1U0AAo0Lo.jpg|Three Blank Watches Build PhoenixRobo Form Ridewatch.jpg|Builder PhoenixRobo Form Ridewatch Build SameBike Form Ridewatch.jpg|Builder SameBike Form Ridewatch Fox and sword build ride watch by buildriders-dcnxpo3.png|Builder FoxSword Form Ridewatch Amusement Park Land Fair.jpg|Amusement Park Land Fair Fair Flyer.jpg|Amusement Park Land Fair Flyer Fortune Teller.jpg Isadora the Fortune Teller.jpg|Isadorthy the Fortune Teller Tnh oc arie neu extras set 2 by brsstarjv dd4fzic-fullview.jpg|Night-Night Pistol, Net-Boomerang, Size Ray Gun and Anti-Gravity Ball RwXOQiC.jpg|Blaster Pistol Lightsaber Lucius Fox.png|Lucaus Fax D22v8x5-55f57c99-20b6-4103-999a-88bdfe3ed12e.jpg|Kamen Rider Ousha (INZECTroopers) Principal-dexters-laboratory-13.8.jpg|Petepal Andersaw D5DtOpSU4AAzGt4.jpg|INZECTrooper-NEOS (Neotroopers) Anoop.jpg|Anoopa Scott-fold-5b71586c580d0p-jpg.jpg|Scotty Ford Goro.jpg|Golock STPC39 Madoka cheers on Elena.jpg|Darren Shawn AGB51.jpg|Arce McDougan 66412541 p0.png|Phi Jelly Dc3psh9-1942202d-5c9b-4418-976b-2e518b133752.jpg|Kamen Rider Gold Builder DmiOko U8AAij1P.jpg|Kamen Rider BuilderCross-Z Dd9djv3-3ed794c9-ee71-44d8-b202-9da202800d3b.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z New Gen Dcxrlfs-57921051-cc18-413c-8f3a-ac36505904bf.png|Kamen Rider Smart Blood ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcpnqlx.png|Bleed Ridewatch Neoarmyshop-img600x383-1301238065x8zfar80408.jpg|SB-913B Dark Kaiza Driver DHjsGLVV0AAzV7S.jpg|Beyond Hero Eye Evolto.jpg|Evolt D09wOwGVYAAHz1X.jpg|Neo-Evolt D4lqnkfU4AEpUs6.jpg|Empirephone X Zane is holding a Chain Gun.jpg|Chain Rifle Raving-Rabbids-Travel-in-Time-Toilet-Paper-Race-Trailer 7.jpg|Laser Toilet Brush D8ew65q-d6447c5c-95d2-40c8-b89d-097301ca3e1a.jpg|Hypno Fan Barranco got a blaster.jpg|Grenade Launcher Barranco got another blaster.jpg|Laser Flower Gun Dark Decade.png|Kamen Rider Dark Dimension Chibi kamen rider dark decade by zeltrax987-d4f9e0m.png|Kamen Rider Dark Dimension Violent Emotion Flying Submarine.jpg|Flying Submarine 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャーvs仮面ライダードライブ-3.jpg 53264311.jpg 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャーvs仮面ライダードライブ-4.jpg Cyber Corps Black Ranger.png|Dark Beast Morphers Red 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャーvs仮面ライダードライブ-11.jpg 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャーvs仮面ライダードライブ-13.jpg 57a1ed92.jpg 222dd899.jpg 1247227265130.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Boron Kamen Rider Super Hero Taisen-trailer.jpg Hero13.png Busters Ready Go (Super Hero Taisen).jpg 1370730708730.jpg 2ad705aa.jpg 724e570e.jpg Gray & Cyan.jpeg 20180318011916.jpg 1370730721695.jpg 1370730765851.jpg 1370730726620.jpg 1370730731958.jpg 103 dynasty photo02.jpg|Blane Carlington 1382826693409.jpg|Evilwing Abyss Card Deck.png|Surge Advent Deck Rabbid is holding his blaster.jpg|Rabbid Blaster Grenade Stick.jpg|Gernade Stick Brooklyn, NY.jpg Dd73n1d-3eee0349-ed60-4cd8-83ad-fd6aab7363fc.png|X Ridewatch ChefPierre.png|Piere 72742431 p0 master1200.jpg|Transporter Earth-90.png|Destruction of Ventara Book of Souls 001.jpg|Book of Legacy 007NOR Terry Crews 011.jpg|The Monitoring Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United